


Nerves

by HeyItsMavin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Happy Ending, Nervousness, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMavin/pseuds/HeyItsMavin
Summary: Hermione and Draco have an exciting announcement. Hermione just isn't sure if Lucius will be as excited...One-shot! Pure fluff.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Nerves

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione Malfoy asked as she used the last bit of gift wrap, placing a little bow onto the box as a finishing touch . Draco smirked, eyes twinkling. 

"We've been married for two years. My parents will be absolutely thrilled. Ecstatic. Mother will probably lose her aristocratic marbles and be human for once." Hermione chuckled nervously glancing at her wedding ring. She took a deep breath, chestnut eyes locking with mercury.

"And your father?" Lucius Malfoy seemed indifferent on her entirely, sure he was cordial, polite, and hugged her as a formality, yet it felt he was detached and it made her feel as if she wasn't good enough. Draco sighed, hearing the insecurities weaving into her words. Pulling her close, he just kissed her, quieting her thoughts for a moment. 

He knew this was going to change things, he just didn't know how.

\--  
The drive to the manor was silent apart from songs on the radio, Hermione's heart was in her throat, clutching tightly to the box in her lap. Draco smiled, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Unclench your jaw and take a breath. We're here." Squeezing her eyes shut, she breathed deeply, clutching Draco's hand for a few moments.

"Are you ready?" The curly haired brunette didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

"Yes." In reality, she wanted to run, but her legs betrayed her, walking towards the cobblestone steps. It was now or never. 

\--  
"Lady Malfoy! Draco and Hermione are here and request Yourself and Master Malfoy in the tearoom. They bare gifts!" Excitement bounced off the manor walls. Draco laughed outright. 

"Thank you Ms. Edna!" The blonde called after his mother's most trusted maid. Soon enough, his mother and father sauntered in the sunlit tea room; the clicks of Narcissa's heels and Lucius' cane made Hermione's stomach feel like lead.

"It isn't like you to pop in unannounced my little dragon. What's the occasion?" Her lips gracefully rested against his cheek, his blush at his childhood nickname made her laugh before turning to her daughter in-law; eying the box in her hands. Lucius clapped Draco on the shoulder in greeting, mumbling quiet hellos to the pair.

"Beautiful Hermione. You're glowing my dear. Stand, let me take a look at you!" Swallowing thickly, she rose to her feet as warm eyes trailed her, a serene smile resting on her lips. The matriarch wrapped her into a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

"Have a seat, both of you. We have a reason to be here." Draco's voice caused Hermione and Narcissa to seperate as Lucius sighed, before sitting opposite the pair. Narcissa swatted him playfully as she joined his side. 

"What holiday did my dear husband forget that you two took up saving him?" Lucius laughed in disbelief. Gray eyes lighting up.

"Cissa, I'll have you know my memory is that of an elephant. Malfoy men never forget." He met his sons gaze as Hermione hesitantly passed the box over.

"No holiday! Just a little something special." Her voice was surprisingly calm and gentle. 

"It won't be here for quite awhile!" Draco laughed as he watched nimble hands gingerly unwrap the bow. 

"I'm astonished you of all people ordered something, I wouldn't have assumed you were patient." Lucius quipped with a slight chuckle. "Narcissa will you just rip that damned paper already. I'll be in my eighties by the time you're through!"

"The gift might already be here by then." Hermione whispered, causing Draco to almost snort. 

"Mother, please just open it. We can go get more wrapping paper, its no problem." With a roll of her eyes, the matriarch ripped the rest of the wrapping away, revealing a box.

Hermione's hand clutched tightly in Draco's as Lucius pulled the lid.

A simple card fluttered, Narcisse pulled that first. _Can't wait to meet you. _She read, the swirled scripture left her confused. "Who's meeting us?" Blue eyes flickered__

____

____

Lucius spotted a little frame with numbers.

_3-15-04 ___

____

"Is this some sort of riddle?" Draco could sense the wheels turning...

"Lift the photo, Narcissa." Hermione instructed quietly. She held her breath as the frame began to lift, and there it was.

A little sonogram.

Lucius and Narcissa were quiet, fingers shook as she held the little picture like glass. A hand rose to her wine colored lips.

"I KNEW IT!" Came Narcissa's delighted squeal as she jumped up, "a baby! A BABY! LUCIUS!" she clutched his shoulders barely containing her excitement to the point she almost shook. 

"Edna! Come look! Hermione's pregnant. We're going to be grandparents!" She ran down the hall. Lucius smirked, turning to embrace the couple. 

"She's lost it. Congratulations, my girl." 

"You're not...angry?" Hermione hugged him so tightly that her heart could explode.

"Angry? I'm ecstatic! I saw the date and didn't want to get my hopes up." He released her.

"And you were worried." Draco smirked. 

"Like you weren't?" 

"You have me there..." Draco muttered.. Lucius interjected.

"I love you two more than words can explain. I'm not affectionate in the form of hugs, but I'll work on it. My grandchild will have the best. I apologize if I ever made you assume like you weren't important. You shouldn't have been made to feel nervous in telling me." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes at this point. Draco kissed her temple, 

As Draco started to reply, Narcissa rushed back in with Edna on her heels, wrapping the brunette in a bone crushing hug.

"How far are you, Hermione?" 

"Almost two months." She dabbed her eyes. "The sonogram is from yesterday morning. It was a complete surprise. We're telling my family tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be over the moon. We wanted you to be the first people told."

"You're going to be wonderful parents. I'm sure of it." Lucius nodded, confidently. 

For the first time, Hermione felt whole. Her life now complete with a loving husband, a village of support, and utter acceptance.

Their future was bright, and she was ready to embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty! Enjoy.


End file.
